Wakana Nura
|image name=Wakana2.PNG |unnamed character=No |kanji=奴良 若菜 |romaji=Nura Wakana |japanese voice=Risa Mizuno |species=Human |gender=Female |birthdate=November 28 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=155 cm |weight-part1=45 kg |clan=Nura Clan |relationship=Rihan Nura~Husband, Nurarihyon~Father-in-Law, Yōhime~Mother-in-Law |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |sennen makyo=No |ova debut=A Fierce Grand Soccer Rally - The Nura Clan W Cup |media=Anime, Manga |age-part3=30 }} Wakana Nura is Rikuo's mother and Rihan's second wife. Appearance Wakana is a woman with brown eyes and short brown hair. She is often seen wearing a light yellow yukata with robes of varying light colors over it. Personality A cheerful and optimistic woman, Wakana often acts as a sort of den-mother to the yōkai of the Nura household. She primarily handles domestic work (cooking, laundry, etc.) and smiles often. In the past, she was considered to be a bit of a tomboy - and some of that still remains, as evidenced by her desire to act more like a yakuza wife.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 177 History Wakana first met Rihan when she was in high school. Her household had been haunted by an evil spirit for quite some time, and he managed to get rid of it. As a result, they became friendly and he started taking her along on his nightly yōkai rides. Wakana frequently noticed that Rihan rarely smiled and would even go so far as to pull his mouth into an impromptu grin in an attempt to get him to do so. On one of their outings, she told him that she will make certain to live longer than him in order to always look out for him. Synopsis Shikoku Arc On her way to the kitchen, Wakana notices Tsurara, Kubinashi and Nattō Kozō anxiously waiting outside the Nura Clan's meeting room. Though they express worry over how Rikuo will fare in the meeting, Wakana is merely happy that he will be attending and decides to use red rice in celebration.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 21, page 5 Hyaku Monogatari Arc Shibuya Arc After finishing a bath with Kejōrō, the two talk about Rikuo. Wakana mentions that he has grown mischievous, prompting Kejōrō to ask if that worries her. Wakana replies that it doesn't, as Rikuo is just like his father.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 175, page 16 She then becomes distracted by the plum tree in the garden, which is already in bloom despite it not being springtime yet. Turning to continue their conversation, Wakana is surprised at Kejōrō's sudden disappearance - unaware that "Kejōrō" is in fact Tamasaburō in disguise. The timely arrival of Kubinashi prevents Tamasaburō from attacking Wakana, and he binds the former with his string while instructing Wakana to flee. Before she can get very far, however, Tamasaburō activates Ajara Enbu - thus trapping both Wakana and Kubinashi within the technique's area of influence. Wakana tries to keep out of the way during the subsequent battle, though she expresses concern every time Kubinashi sustains injuries. After beating down Kubinashi, Tamasaburō returns his attention to Wakana - as she had been his original target. left|thumb|250px|Wakana shooting Tamasaburō However, before Tamasaburō can attack, Wakana surprises him by pulling a gun from her clothes and shooting him. While both Kubinashi and Tamasaburō try to make sense of the situation, Wakana explains her reasoning: since Tamasaburō had said that Ajara Enbu adheres to a preset script, it would likely be weak against improvisation - such as the introduction of something not included in said script. Tamasaburō, enraged, launches himself at Wakana with the intent of killing her - only to be stopped by Kubinashi's reinforced string. After Tamasaburō's defeat, Wakana thanks Kubinashi for saving her and is subsequently confused when he responds that he should be the one thanking her. Relationships Rikuo Nura Wakana cares a great deal about her son, but doesn't worry about him as she knows he is capable of taking care of himself. She is always happy when he brings human friends to visit. She'd like to interact more with Rikuo's "night" form, but doesn't get much of an opportunity because he is shy.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Kiyotsugu's Yōkai Knowledge Number 19 - Fan question: Does Wakana-san interact with night Rikuo? How does she feel about him...? Trivia * Although she makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of the manga, she isn't officially introduced as Rikuo's mother until chapter 21. * She ranked 49th in the first character popularity poll with 50 votes and 25th in the second with 128 votes. References